


Micawber

by aykayem



Series: Fifty-two words [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides that he needs something of an attitude adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micawber

  
_micawber_  
(n.) an eternal optimist

Draco had never really been all that optimistic. Even when he was a child, given everything on a silver platter, he could never really view things from a truly optimistic view. It was always much more entitled than anything else. More likely than not, that was just how it would always be.

He was working on it a little bit, though. It was a slow-going process, but the war had changed some of how he viewed things. It had changed everything, though it was understandable; it was virtually impossible for things to just go back to the same way they were before. Though he kept his head down now, he still read; he still paid attention to the world outside. He knew full well that Potter was an Auror now, that Granger was still working towards her ridiculous goal of getting house-elves autonomy, and that Weasley was helping his brother with that joke shop. All of them had managed to remain oddly optimistic, despite facing perhaps even more than Draco had. He tried not to think about the lot of them, actually. In a way, it just reminded him of everything he'd rather forget.

Sometimes he wondered, in a way, if Theo didn't have the right idea. Maybe the best way to go about things really was to just move away. But then he remembered that no, that didn't work. That wasn't how things were meant to work for them; no one could just simply pick up and disappear from where they'd lived most of their life, not without feeling some sort of regret. Surely everyone felt the same sense of loss that he did. _Surely._

But then again, maybe not. Maybe everyone else managed to go through life with the knowledge that things really would get better, that maybe this one bad day wasn't necessarily speaking for how the rest of the week, the month, the year, the decade would go. He wasn't so sure. And yet, even Theo managed to do it, and he'd lost more than Draco had. Draco's parents were both still alive and around; they loved him, and they provided all they could for him. Theo lived in a massive mansion filled with nothing but bad memories and emptiness.

He inhaled, and he exhaled. With the inhale, Draco thought that maybe he could do with an attitude adjustment. With the exhale, he let out the negative, focusing not on the war and what had been lost, but on the good, on the fact that he was still alive and given a second chance. He could redeem himself. After all, when you hit rock bottom, there was nowhere to go but up.


End file.
